La mia forza, il mio pilastro
by Queen Phantomhive
Summary: Tsuna's world shattered, went crumbling into pieces when he left. He is still living in the past until someone could back his smile. No death-fic, pairing undecided.
1. Hidden love

Hello, everyone.

Before you start reading this, I need to tell you some background information so that you will not be confuse.

This is a AU, and Dino, Mukuro and Tsuna is the same age in this story.

Also, the final pairing is not decided yet so please vote at my account.

Do you wish for **1827**, **6927** or **D27**? Vote.

**_-0-0-0-_**

"Tsunayoshi prezioso, mi ami?" The man with shoulder-length blond hair, and a pair of mesmerising light blue eyes asked, surprising Tsuna that was sketching the beautiful evening sky in his sketchbook. Dino stared deeply into Tsuna's caramel eyes, dazzling light blue eyes filled with gentleness and love. Gently, as if he is handling with the most fragile and treasured, his large, warm hands caressed Tsuna's mop of brown hair lovingly.

"Hm? Dino, I do not understand what you are saying?" Tsuna pouted, raising his head from his sketchbook. He grumbled, "You are always saying things in Italian, and I do not understand them! That is unfair."

Dino chuckled softly, taking in the adorable sight of Tsuna. He had moved from his hometown, Italy to Japan because of his father's business work last year. At first, he thought that he will not like this place since his best friends were not here, he will not be able to adjust to this foreign country and traditions and he will definitely feel out of place here but everything changed when he met Tsuna at the roof top during the third day of his school.

It was the first time his heart jumped so erratically.

_**-0-0-0-**_

_Dino sighed, bony fingers brushed his hair suavely, his eyes closed in annoyance as he walked up the stairs with soft footsteps. _

_He did not understand how could the girls in this school be so pestering and shameless. Since the first day at school, they had been chasing and stalking him around the school non-stop with their loud squeaks and chatterings, appearing out of no where to scare him out of his wits and taking pictures of him secretly. He felt so creep out and unsecure, as if there are dozen of eyes looking at him from every corner. Feeling frustrated, he decided to skip all his lessons today and hide on the roof top until school is over._

_He opened the door, a small smile graced his face pretty face when he noticed no one was around, until he heard a soft voice. He jumped a little and soon, a frown adorned his face. _

"_Mukuro?"_

_Dino snapped his head towards the source of the sound, feeling slightly irritated when he saw a petite boy with a sketchbook in his hands, tilting his head as he looked at the Dino that was still standing there with confusion and with so much longing in his big caramel eyes. Suddenly, the boy snapped from his trance when he realised it is not the man he wish to see and continue with his sketch. Meanwhile, Dino just stood there, not knowing what he should do. Should he sit down or leave?_

_At that moment, as if understanding what he is thinking, the boy gave him a glance before returning to his sketch and said softly, "You can stay here for a while if you want to avoid your fan girls."_

_Dino nodded. Slowly, he walked towards the boy and sat beside him. _

_Dino felt awkward and squirmed as time passed but the boy seems not to mind as he was too absorbed in his drawing. To Dino, silent was foreign since he is always surrounded by his friends, family and girls, thus, he did not know how to deal with it. Finally, finding it hard to bear with it anymore, he took out his hand and tried to give his best smile, "Hello, I am Cavallone Dino, the new transferred student from Italy."_

_Tsuna looked at him, a bitter smile adorned his pale and youthful face, "You are from Italy too? I see... I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna if you find my name too long."_

_Dino was surprised by the sad tone and bitter smile but he was even more curious what did Tsuna meant from the word, 'too'._

"_Callavone-san, if you tell the girls nicely that you do not want them to follow you around, they will understand." Tsuna said, once again focusing on his sketch._

"_Really? Will they really stop bothering me if I tell them nicely not to? How do you know?"_

"_Similar things happened to my important friend too. Don't worry, it will work."_

"_Are you really sure? And, can you call me Dino without honourific? I am not familiar with the traditions."_

_Tsuna nodded lightly and gave him a small smile to assure him._

_For some reasons, Dino felt so nice beside him and he believe in Tsuna's words that it will be alright._

_The next day, Dino had did exactly what Tsuna had told him and the girls really did listen and even apologised to him. He felt so happy that he rushed to the roof top to see if Tsuna was there as he really want to thank him properly for getting rid of his problem. _

_Tsuna was taking a nap. This is his favourite place in the school as it has always reminded him of the time he had when that man was still around. Even if he had left, every single breathing moment of Tsuna was still full of him. That long and smooth dark blue hair, bony and long fingers, the sweet scent of sakura flowers and his handsome face smirking, contorting in anger and jealousy, pouting cutely and on very rare occasion, crying. Even in his dreams, it was still him._

_A tear escaped from his closed lid. _

_Dino was so mesmerised by Tsuna's sleeping form. He had wanted to wake him up but he could not bring himself to do it, not when Tsuna looked so forlorn. He gasped when he saw a tear rolled down from Tsuna's pale cheeks. His instinct told him to wipe it away and he did, waking up Tsuna in the process._

_His heart skipped a bit when Tsuna opened his eyes and stared deeply and lovingly into his eyes. Tsuna, whose mind was still in a unclear state thought Dino was Mukuro, smiled sweetly and blissfully, his hands gripping Dino's hand tightly, promising not to let go of him the second time._

_At that moment, Dino felt his heart pounding so noisily on his chest that he ran away. _

_He was afraid if Tsuna discovered his new found feelings, they might not even be friends anymore. _

_At the same time, he felt immense jealousy that occupied the whole of Tsuna's heart._

_**-0-0-0-**_

"Dino? Dino? Are you listening to me?" Tsuna asked, his dainty hands waving in front of Dino's face, "I want to go home now."

Dino snapped out of his reverie and mumbled an apology. They walked side by side and occasionally, they will exchange some jokes to laugh their head off or they will talk about some mundant stuffs that happened to them. It was nothing special but Dino was satisfied and happy.

"Tsuna, can you draw a picture of me?"

Upon hearing the question, Tsuna stopped abruptedly in his tracks, surprising Dino.

"Tsuna? Are you alright?"

Without saying a word, Tsuna dashed away, leaving Dino behind. Dino tried to catch up with him but he had failed terribly when he lost sight of Tsuna in the crowded underground subway.

_**-0-0-0-**_

Tsuna ran and ran, as fast as his weak and thin legs could carry him.

Finally, when he felt that his lungs is going explode soon and his legs will snap if he does not stop running, he sat down at a bench near his house. This is also one of the place they often meet up too. Mukuro and him.

_**-0-0-0-**_

_"Mukuro! Look, I drew a picture of you! Is it nice?" Tsuna asked excitedly, his glimmering caramel eyes shone with excitement and anticipation._

_"Kufufufu, is that so?" Mukuro chuckled at Tsuna's child-like behaviour, as he took Tsuna's painting in his left hand, the right hand caressing Tsuna's hair. _

_The picture was stunning. In the picture, Mukuro was laughing. Under the evening sun, he was wearing a gentle expression on his face and this is the expression reserved only for Tsuna. His hair slightly messed up by the strong wind but it only made him looked more like an innocent child. Beside him was a boy around the same age as Mukuro with pitch-dark hair and beautiful almond eyes. The boy's hair was messed up by the wind too but unlike Mukuro, the man had a peaceful expression on his face as he closed his eyes while listening to a song on his i-pod._

_Mukuro frowned and returned Tsuna the drawing. Tsuna, on the other hand was depressed. It seems that Mukuro did not like his drawing. Tsuna could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He had tried really hard to draw that picture so that Mukuro will give him another dazzling smile that he love so much and a pat on his head. He quickly excused himself before he could not hold back his tears anymore and cry in front of Mukuro._

_"Ano, Mukuro, I need to go now. Bye bye." Tsuna dashed away, only to be stopped by a tight grip on his wrist._

_How could Mukuro not know Tsuna's intention to make him happy? Even though it was mean, Mukuro cannot help but to feel happy that Tsuna was sad because of his reactions towards the painting. He could not deny that he really feel happy when he saw Tsuna had drew such a nice picture of him with so much feelings. However, he could not help to feel a little jealous as well._

_"Tsunayoshi, I do not like it." Mukuro stated as he pulled Tsuna to sit on his laps in a position that he will be able to see Tsuna's face clearly and at the same, he will not be able to run away. Tsuna struggled embarrassly, and at the same time, tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. Tsuna had started sobbing softly, his petite hands rubbing away the tears. Mukuro sighed, he could feel his heart tightening whenever his Tsuna cried, "Tsunayoshi, don't cry. I am sorry."_

_However, that did not stop Tsuna from crying. Mukuro kissed his tears away and asked, "Are you not going to ask why I do not like the picture?"_

_Tsuna nodded his head, but his crying did not stop yet. _

_"Because you drew another man."_

_Tsuna was taken aback by the answer and stopped crying. He blinked once, twice, and he tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"_

_Mukuro smiled as he tried to feign to be angry, "When you draw someone, you need to be thinking about them, right?"_

_Tsuna nodded._

_"See! That is the reason why I am mad at you!"_

_Tsuna shooked his head._

_Mukuro was getting frustrated, "You are thinking of another man when you were drawing the picture! Of course, I am jealous!"_

_Suddenly, everything clicked in Tsuna's mind. He knew Mukuro was being too possessive but he was happy. He laughed and put his hands around Mukuro's neck, "Then, how about this? Next time, I will not draw anyone but you."_

_Mukuro grinned broadly, and kiss Tsuna's soft and small lips with tender and care. It was a gentle kiss, with no sexual desire but it was enough for them to convey their feelings to each other. _

_"Ti amo." _

_**-0-0-0-**_

Tsuna hugged his knees near his chest as he sat lonely on the bench, crying softly, pining for his love.

"Why do you have to leave..."

**_-0-0-0-_**

_Tsunayoshi prezioso, mi ami: Precious Tsunayoshi, do you love me?_

_Hello, again._

_Everyone, please **give me the reviews **because I will not continue this story if I not have enough reading this._

_And remember, **to vote**._


	2. Pained love

A pair of small feet trugde to school reluctantly as beautiful brown irises look at the ground dejectedly. Tsuna sighed, small head turned to check if anyone was behind him in this quiet street with only the sounds of dogs barking, and the birds chirping noisily. Glittering tears welled up in his eyes, as he stubbornly refuse to let them escape, not even a single drop. He may have a girlish appearance but he is stubborn and proud, and he refuse to let anyone see him cry.

Yesterday night, a petite body tossed and turned on the bed restlessly, his mind kept wandering to the event that happened on the evening. He had saw the surprise in Dino's blond eyes when he ran and he heard the loud and desperate voice Dino used to call his name when the crowd pushed against him but that did not stop his weak legs from running, that did not stop his flashback of Mukuro, his face, his voice, his expressions and his touches. It is too painful for him to think so he ran as fast and as far as he could until he reached the park Mukuro and him always meet up. Finally, when the crimson sun finally set down, he calmed down and he felt frustrated and self-hatred.

He clenched his fist, until it is white. He had promised himself to give up, to forget and forgive about that man, the only man he loved.

Tsuna felt worried, his brows frowned as Dino may be angry with him and he will lose the only friend he had since he is always ignoring others and hiding on the roof top, admiring the vast and beautiful blue sky with wispy clouds floating above and the warm golden sun that make him feel all warm and comfortable. Not to mention, he is bad at everything he do, from housework to academic works and to sports. The only thing he is good at is to draw. He do not want to lose his only friend, he want and wish for Dino to be beside him forever to support him.

However, when he did not see Dino this morning at his gate as usual, he felt sad and lost. He lost his precious friend. He dragged his feet until someone knocked him on the ground.

"Ouch, it hurts. Sorry, I woke up late today. I was worried that I might not catch up with you." The blond grinned brightly, his bony fingers patting off the dust on Tsuna's body before pulling him up.

"Dino?" Tsuna's eyes widened with surprise and happiness because he could tell, Dino is not mad at him. He jumped and wrapped his tiny arms around Dino, "I'm sorry for running away yesterday."

Dino chuckled softly, large warm hands cupping Tsuna's cheeks, "Okay. Hey, do you want to skip school today and go somewhere to play?"

Tsuna widened his eyes in surprise, taking a few steps back, "Skip school? But I never done that before."

"Even though you skipped lesson frequently?" Dino teased, his smiling eyes filled with amusement when he saw Tsuna's flushing red, "Come on, just for today? Let us go somewhere fun."

Tsuna shook his head hesistantly, his large brown eyes stare into blond eyes, hoping Dino will change his mind. Meanwhile, Dino just gave a huge grin and without a second word, he grabbed Tsuna's hand and throw him over his left shoulder.

Tsuna squealed, his legs and arms flailing wildly in the air, struggling to get free from the tight grip as he protested loudly to be let down. Dino laughed heartily, enjoying the moment.

In the truth, Dino did not sleep at all last night. Similar to Tsuna, he had been turning and tossing in his bed, unable to sleep the whole night despite lying on a comfortable bed and an air-conditioned room. He sat up on the corner of his bed, Dino hissed and frowned when his feet touched the cold floor. Nonetheless, he walked towards the balcony, wearing thin clothes that clung to his body, revealing his well-toned muscles.

Under the cold and bitter night wind, he sat at the balcony, with one of his knees near his chest and the other one stretched out while staring at the empty dark sky and sometimes, the flickering lamp post on the quiet street. He put his right hand over his chest, clenching the white shirt tightly to try to make the pain in his chest a little lesser.

He saw those beautiful brown eyes filled with pain and sorrow, he noticed the tears silently flowing down the flawless cheeks and the thin frame trembling from sadness. He hated it when he had to see Tsuna's back getting smaller and finally disappearing from his sight yet he could do nothing. He hated the man that had been living in Tsuna's heart even after he had left.

_**-0-0-0-**_

_Finally, when he left the crowd, he had been running frantically everywhere to find Tsuna. He went to the school, he went to to busy shopping districts and even Tsuna's house but he was not there. His uniform sticked to him like a leech and sweat inched its way down his forehead profusely. His blond hair is in a mess and his feet hurts from running for so long. He bent down, his hands at his knees as he wiped his sweat with the back of his hand and catch his breath. He shouted loudly inwardly, hoping Tsuna will appear right in front of him now. _

_However, deep down in his heart, he knew Tsuna was not at the places he searched. He just hoped that Tsuna was at the the places he searched. He wished desperately that Tsuna is not at that place where the man and him had memories. Almost dejectedly and painfully, he ran to the park near Tsuna's house. _

_Dino's heart almost crushed when he saw the lone figure sitting on one of the bench. _

_Under the old tree, on the brown bench, he saw his love sitting there. _

_His brown hair was messed up by the wind blowing. Sunlight seeped in from the empty spaces between the leaves and shone on Tsuna's petite body. Under the shadow of the tree and the gentle wind, Tsuna looked so surreal, so fragile. _

_His knees were brought close to his chest as he stared at the air, into nothingness. Tears were trickling down his pale cheeks while nothing seems to be able to stop it except for that man. For a few moment, a small and blissful smile bloomed on Tsuna's face while the tears stopped. It was pretty, breath-taking and angelic but it only lasted for a few seconds before Tsuna buried his head in his arms, silently suffering again from the pain the man caused him._

_Dino cursed, his hands clenched tightly by his side, fingernails digging in his flesh. He wanted to run towards Tsuna, pull the small body towards him, wrapped his strong arms around him and protect him from all harms and pains but he is in no position._

_Because he is not Tsuna's love._

_**-0-0-0-**_

"Wow, the cakes is delicious here!" Tsuna grinned brightly as he took a bite of the cake. Dino just smile and took a sip from his black coffee while he look at Tsuna with slight disbelief. On their wooden table covered white table cloth is filled with cakes, black forest, chiffon, dark chocolate cake, coffee cake, tiramisu and bucellato. On top of that, Tsuna had ordered a large fruity smoothie to go with it. He wondered, how could such a small body eat so much at a time.

"Silly, you got some cake on your face." Dino said, leaning forward and used his thumb to brush away the cake on Tsuna's face.

"Thank you. Dino, do you want some?" Tsuna beamed, "The tiramisu taste heavenly!"

"Sure, only if you feed me."

"Are you still a child?" Tsuna pouted. Dino smiled brighter and nodded his head in a childish way. Tsuna giggled while he brought the fork with a small piece of tiramisu into Dino's waiting mouth.

"Not bad. What are you doing?"

"Hm? I'm going to draw now. It is a waste not to draw the beautiful cakes." Tsuna said casually, as if that was the most natural thing to do. "You can take a walk or go to the arcade. I will go and find you after I finish."

Dino shook his head, frowning, "I want to wait for you. Take as long as you want."

With this, all conversation between them ended. Tsuna skilled and dainty fingers danced across the sketchbook elegantly, making the drawing of the cake life-like. A small and gentle smile graced the youthful face, brown irises shone with joy and excitement as he draw. Tsuna love the time when he draw, he always feels so free and happy. Meanwhile, Dino also love the time when Tsuna draw as this is the time Tsuna will temporary forget about that man.

Dino smiled softly, gentleness and love in his eyes, as he stare at him lovingly. He took another sip from his black coffee, relishing in the bittersweet taste left on his tongue. He hope, one day, Tsuna will look back and realise he is always waiting for him.

"Done! Dino-" Tsuna realised Dino had already fallen asleep. The head leaning on the glass window as he sleep, his blond hair shone brilliantly under the crimson streak of sunlight, slightly tanned and flawless skin with slight pink hue with his lips slightly open as he snored softly. Tsuna smiled, he reached his hand out and shook his friend lightly.

"Hm? Tsuna, done?" Dino asked, rubbing his eyes, "Let's go home, it is already evening."

"Let us sit here for awhile longer." Tsuna said while Dino just nodded his head. Tsuna looked outside the glass window, staring at a couple with a rueful smile. "Do you know, before you transferred to our school, I had a very important friend?"

Dino remained silent as he looked at Tsuna. Tsuna continued, "He treats me very well, always spoiling me and protecting me. And, I fell in love with him."

"What happened next?" Dino urged Tsuna to continue when he stopped suddenly for a long time.

Tsuna smiled bitterly, looking straight into Dino's blond eyes, "He disappeared like the mist, leaving nothing behind."

"Why? Didn't he love you too? How could he just leave you behind?" Dino asked, getting agitated and his anger for the man grew stronger and more intense every second.

"I don't know, I have no idea."

_**-0-0-0-**_

_"Mukuro, I wish we could stay like this forever." Tsuna said lazily, his head on Mukuro's broad and sturdy shoulder while Mukuro had his left hand over Tsuna's slim waist possessively._

_Red streaks of sun beam reflected on two figures sitting at the glassland by the river bank idly. Both of them were wearing a small but gentle smile while the soothing wind messed up their hair. During this time, Tsuna will always think he is the happiest man and how fortunate of him to find someone he loved so much and to be reciprocated. Even if all their head has grow white, their skin has become crumpled and wrinkled and their legs could no longer support them, Tsuna hope they will still be together. He hope their love could be eternal._

_Mukuro gave a smirk, his heterochromatic eyes shone brilliantly under the beautiful sunlight, "Does that mean you love me a lot?"_

_Tsuna flushed red, however he gazed Mukuro straight in the eyes and gently, lovingly, he kissed him. "Yes, I do."_

_Mukuro pulled Tsuna into his tight embrace. He had never felt such overwhelming feeling of ecstasy and bliss. He had never been so touched. He never imagined that one day, he will feel so full, so happy that he is about to cry. He hugged Tsuna close to him, he gave light, feathery kiss on the soft lips before locking and immensing himself in a passionate and fiery kiss. All this time, his love for Tsuna grew deeper without him knowing._

_Mukuro whispered, "Me too, il mio amore prezioso."_

_**-0-0-0-**_

Dino pulled Tsuna close to himself, rubbing the petite man small back in circles to soothe him from his pain as his tears trickled down his face silently again because of that man. They had attracted many attention and gained many whispers from the customers from the shop but Dino had ignored all of them. As Tsuna was all that matters.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry. I just-"

"Hush, hush. Don't worry, I will always be here for you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Il mio amore prezioso: my precious love

Hello, everyone.

As usual, I hope everyone like this chapter and leave me a review to tell me the part that you like, you do not like or you think that could be improve.

_**Also, please remember to vote in my account to let me know if you prefer Mukuro, Hibari or Dino is more suitable for Tsuna so that I will know how to continue the story.**_

And, a good news to 1827 fans, Hibari will be appearing on the next chapter.

**_Lastly, review, please._**


	3. Subtle love

Tsuna groaned in annoyance. The blazing heat given off by the fiery golden sun hanging on the cloudless sky was making Tsuna feel drowsy and heavy. Sweats inched its way down from his forehead, his sweat-stained clothes stuck to his petite body like a leech, his body felt sticky and his face had flushed red because of the intense heat. Despite lying right in front of the fan, he found it impossible relieve himself from the heat. He sighed, flipping to his side listlessly. He hated summer sun.

It was summer holiday now and students no longer need to go to school. Many prayed, begged and pined for this day to arrive sooner so they could go to the beach, to enjoy the bright sun, to surf in the sea, to play with opposite sex and hopefully, find their mates. This is what they do every summer, almost like a routine, to flirt and to have fun to the fullest. They called this youth, they said this is the top in their to-do list in summer but to Tsuna, nothing is better than lying at home with his air-conditioner on, to draw or sleep and eat a whole watermelon to quench his thirst and relieve him from the heat. Unfortunately, his air-conditioner broke down yesterday. Once again, he groaned because of the uncomfortable heat.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana, the woman with brown hair shouted from downstair, "Can you come down for a bit? Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna groaned for the countless time today before he sat up slowly, "I'm coming, mama. What do you need?" With heavy footstep, he climbed down the stairs, "Mama, where are you?"

"I am in the kitchen!" Nana said with a cheery tone as she busied herself in the chores, "Could you go to the nearest supermarket and help me to purchase a watermelon? I am a little busy now."

"Mama, must I go? The heat will kill me!" Tsuna complained, leaning on the wall nearest to Nana with a blue fan in his hand.

Nana chuckled, "Ara, Tsu-kun, this heat is nothing compared to the days when your father will wait for me outside my house for hours when your grandfather refused to let me go out with him. He is so roman-"

"Yes, yes, mama. I know, I will go now." Tsuna sighed, rubbing his temples lightly as he had heard this story several times before. He dragged his feets to the door and grabbed an umbrella to block the sun, "Bye!"

"Bye! Remember to choose a good one!" Nana reminded her precious son, a sweet smile on her face as he recalled the nice time she had with her husband, Iemitsu. Those were the sweet time she will always remember.

Tsuna sighed, he really dislike going out on such a hot day. He turned to the alley, taking the shorter way to the supermarket even though Nana had warned him not to do this before.

Tsuna hummed a song as he walked to the nearest supermarket. It was a song taught by his father when he was around eight by his father. He told Tsuna that Nana fell in love with him because of this song he composed specially for her. Tsuna almost laughed when he remembered how Nana would pulled Iemitsu's ears painfully when he started bragging about how Nana swooned over every single action of his.

"_Tsuna, you have done a great job!" Iemitsu patted Tsuna's head affectionately, a bright grin on his tan face. "Do you know, your mama fell in love with me because of this song?" _

"_Really?" Tsuna's caramel brown eyes widened, staring into Iemitsu's golden eyes. His stubby hands reaching for his precious father's neck. "Did mama fell in love with you just because of this?"_

"_Of course, I spent many days composing this song without eating anything at all." Iemitsu grabbed his son by his arms and pulled him into his laps, smiling softly as he recalled his past time, "All because I wanted to see your mother's smile."_

"_Is it true, mama?" Tsuna asked turned his head to the side, big caramel eyes staring intently into his mother, which had been quiet since just now. _

_Nana laughed, he took Iemitsu's rough hand and held it lightly, "I was touched that he spent so much efforts and time on me so I agreed to go out with him after he courted me for eight months."_

"_Eight months? That is so long!" Tsuna exclaimed, his stubby hands reaching for his mother now. Nana chuckled, wrapping her arms around his baby._

"_Yes, it took me such a long time but it was all worth it! After we started going out, she will swooned over every thing I done and- Ouch!"_

"_Did you say something, darling?" Nana asked with an angelic smile, hatching something devious hiding beneath the wonderful smile as if to dare Iemitsu to continue. _

"_Nothing. Look, Tsuna is already sleeping." Iemitsu chuckled nervously as he averted his eyes to change the topic. He knew what evil that smile could do._

Tsuna was so engrossed in his recollection of past memories with his parents that he had failed to notice two bulky man in front of him. His umbrella fell on the ground.

"Hey, kid! Watch where you are going!" One of the man yelled. The man was wearing black singlet that was showing off his bulky muscles and a white short. He had bleached his hair with streaks of purple, a cigarette in his mouth as he spoke. His friend beside him was sneering at Tsuna. He had dyed his hair yellowish-brown, with his hands in his pocket with a striking resemblance to a host in the red-light district.

"Aiya, such a cute boy!" The boy with yellowish-brown hair said as he scrutinised Tsuna from head to toe like a pervert. His friend agreed with a curt nod, joining the yellowish-brown hair with his scrutinising, "Just be careful next time, okay?"

Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutinising stares. He took a few steps back, "Yes, sorry, I will be going now." With that, Tsuna tried to run away, only to be pulled back by a strong hand.

The man with yellow-coloured hair smirked disgustingly, pushing his hair back with his left hand, the right hand gripping Tsuna's delicate wrist tightly. He pulled Tsuna to be nearer to him, and took a sniff of Tsuna. Tsuna trembled with fear, his eyes closed tightly. The man with black singlet growled, not happy that his friend were hogging the cute boy to himself. He barked, "Hey! Do you know what is to share?"

Tsuna yelped in pain, his trembling form shook even violently when he was grabbed roughly by his waist and wrist by the man wearing black singlet with a deep scowl on his face. He was smirking deviously, scrutinising Tsuna carefully as he licked his lips pervertly. Oh, how he love the sight of Tsuna. The small shivering form of him that have a striking resemblance to a rabbit looked so tasty and delectable in his eyes. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, his hands wandering freely around Tsuna's inner thighs, small back and chest. The innocent brown eyes brimming with tears that was looking at him with silent pleas to let him go tempted him so much. It brought out his carnal desires and sadistic nature, to ravish him on the spot, to make him moan, squirm, beg and cry.

Tsuna struggled to get free, he pushed one of his hands against the man's chest to maintain some distance between them and the other free hand was trying to pry off the offending hand that was roaming around his body with every single ounce of strength he could muster. He felt disgusted, nauseated and his vision were getting blurry. Tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks but Tsuna did not want to show his tears to anyone, except Mukuro. He had promised the man.

The man with yellow coloured hair laughed, "Sorry, we finally caught such a delectable prey and I don't think we will be able to let you go so easily." He groped Tsuna's firm butt, rubbing and spanking it with mocked affection. "Wow, it has a nice touch."

Tsuna yelped in surprise and in the moment of shock, he kicked the man hard in the shin. However, he soon came to regret his action soon.

The man howled loudly as he sat on the ground and held his shin close to his chest. Suddenly, he became silent. The tension in the air were heavily weighing down on Tsuna's small shoulders, the air around them seemed to be unmoving and still. Tsuna could feel sweats inching their way down his forehead and the pregnant silent were getting heavier as each second went by. He could hear his heart thumping wildly against it cage and his throat went dry and tight. Hell, he could even feel blood pulsing in his vein. All of the sudden, the man with yellow coloured hair laughed, softly in the beginning and getting louder and hysterical as it goes. His face were no longer smiling, instead, it showed pure cruelty and it was hideous.

"You are in deep trouble." The man holding him whispered beside his ear, his grip on him loosening. Tsuna used this opportunity to escape, but he was pulled back painfully by the vice grip on his hair.

Tsuna whimpered, but no tears roll down his cheeks even though his scalp were hurting like hell. He kept his tears in. The yellow coloured hair man snortled, "Does it hurt?" He tugged on Tsuna's hair harder, making another whimper escaped from Tsuna's mouth. "I hope it does because my shin hurts."

He smiled diabolically as he gave Tsuna a tight slap across his cheeks, causing Tsuna to fly to the wall nearest to him. Tsuna hit the wall with a huge 'thud' sound, fair skin were marred by five red fingers mark. He felt the sharp pain on his cheek but that was the least of his concern as he bit the side of his mouth to prevent tears from escaping. The man with yellow coloured hair sauntered to where Tsuna was and picked him up by the collar with ease. "Hey, I like people that scream, in pain."

Once again, slaps fell like rain on Tsuna's poor and swollen cheeks. The man just kept hitting and hitting while Tsuna screamed in pain but still, not a single tear had escaped. Meanwhile, the man wearing black singlet was just standing there, watching the scene unfold into something more brutal. He knew, no one could stop his friend's wrath. The man with yellow coloured hair frowned, feeling unsatisfied that Tsuna was not crying.

"I want you to cry, I need to hear you cry." The man demanded, looking Tsuna straight in the eyes. Tsuna shook his head and winced when he saw the peircing glare from the man, "No? That's too bad because I am going to make you to."

He started clawing Tsuna's arms and cheeks, pinching Tsuna's waist with bruising strength. Loud screams came out from Tsuna's mouth, his shivering form struggled harder to get away from the pain inflicted on him by the man. He gave the man in black singlet a silent plea with his glimmering brown eyes, with little hope that he will ask the man to stop. The man made a 'tsk' sound, the took the cigarette out from his mouth and threw it on the ground frustratedly, stepping it with his sole. He was afraid of his friend too, since he had witnessed his friend's uncontrolled wrath last year when someone accidentally stepped on his feet when they are at the dance floor, making him embarrassed. Well, let us say that the unlucky man did not have a good end.

He sighed, pushing his hair back roughly, "Hey, stop this. This little one may get seriously injured."

The man with yellow coloured man smirked, a brow raised with amusement, his eyes glinted with mocked pity, "Yes, perhaps I should stop. He looked so pitiful with his unshed tears but who should I vent out my anger on? Maybe, you?"

The man in black singlet sighed, shrugging his shoulders and asking him to continue as he turned his head away. Tsuna closed his eyes in despair, screaming his lungs out as the pain assaulted him once again.

Then, everything ceased. He did not feel the pain anymore, all he could see was black.

Floating on his sub-conscious, Tsuna could feel a warm and slightly rough hand caressing his hair affectionately, lulling him out of his semi-consciousness as images of the brutal man haunted him like a pest, causing him shiver and gasp even in his dreams as he tossed around the bed restlessly. Tsuna could tell the man was not used to petting someone as the actions of the hand on his head seems awkward but he found comfort in it.

Slowly, Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, revealing glimmering brown irises. It took a moment before Tsuna could process what he had seen. He was not wearing his own clothes. The room was very modern, the walls were painted light grey and white with sophisticated pictures in monochrome colours. The windows that reaches the ground had a nice bronze frame to it and translucent black curtails of intricate gold patterns pushed to the sides, allowing the crimson sunrays to enter, making Tsuna, which is still lying on the bed and the man sitting on the the edge of the bed to have a soft glow of red surrounding them.

"Where am I?" Tsuna croaked, his throat were dry and tight. He winced slightly after hearing how terrible he sounds.

"Herbivore," The man beside him stood up and poured him a cup of water, "Drink this first."

Suddenly, Tsuna jerked up from his bed, his eyes widening with surprise and confusion. Only Hibari called him or anyone else herbivore. He turned his head so fast that he thought he heard a crack in his neck but that is not important now.

He saw a handsome young man with exquisite face features looking at him straight in the eyes. The man had ebony-coloured hair like the midnight sky that had a soft shine and looked soft to the touch, almond-shaped eyes that could trap anyone in forever like the mist in the forest and high-bridged nose that looked like it was carefully sculptured. Shakily, he reached his hands out, cupping the man's cheeks softly, to make sure he was not hallucinating. He had not see him for a year. He had left as well when Mukuro went back to Italy. Tsuna had missed him badly, though not as bad as Mukuro.

The man sighed, irritation could be easily heard in that soft sigh. Just how long did that herbivore expect to hold that cup of water for him to drink as he look at him as if they had not met each others for a decade? He frowned, "Drink it, don't make me repeat again."

Recovering from his shock, Tsuna nodded nervously. He had forgotten that Hibari can be irritated easily. After few sips, he felt better. He smiled, "Hibari-san! When did you come back?"

"Today." He paused slightly, scrutinsing Tsuna's wounds, "And I managed to find you all beaten up by some hooligans at the alley. Didn't I tell you not to go there by yourself before? I'm sure your mother did too."

Tsuna hid his eyes with his hair as he gave Hibari a strained smile, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to the supermarket faster. Ah! Mama will be worried, I think I better go home now."

Hibari growled, pushing Tsuna back into the bed, "I called your mother to tell her you will be staying for a few days and do you really want to go home with the injuries you have? How will you explain to her?"

"Ah, thank you. I guess I am just a burden to you now." Tsuna said, his head looking down at his hands which were clenched tightly on the blanket.

"Yes. What do you think you are doing to cause me so much troubles on the first day of my return?" Hibari said with slight irritation before his tone turned soft, "But, since you already caused me so much troubles, I don't mind if you do more." With that, he pulled Tsuna into an tight embrace, burying Tsuna's head in his chest.

"What? Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, unable to catch up with whatever were doing.

"Herbivore, cry your heart out. I know you are scared and traumatised. I know you have been tolerating back there. Let it out now." Hibari cooed with his gentle voice, hoping Tsuna will feel better after he cry.

Tsuna shooked his head, "No, I'm okay. I don't need to cry. I-"

"Herbivore, I understand you better than you are to. Do not lie to me."

Tears were already gathering at Tsuna's eyes, his voice were trembling. He had already broke that promise once when he cried in front of Dino in the cafe, "Hibari-san, pl-"

"Shh, Tsunayoshi. Let it out."

With that, the last restraint of Tsuna snapped as he wailed his heart out in Hibari's strong embrace. All this time, Hibari was rubbing circles on Tsuna's back and silently taking away all of Tsuna's fears.

The sun was blazing hot when Hibari arrived at the airport. He just stood here, under a shelter for a few minutes while waiting for his attendant, Kusakabe to drive the car over yet sweats had already stained his clothes and rolling down from his unmarred face. He sighed distastefully and grumbled about the troublesome duties he was assigned to. During this time, the blatant stares from girls to women and the soft shrieking, chattering and clicking sounds of the camera directed at him did not make him feel much better. Luckily, no one dared to approach him until Kusakabe finally got the car here.

"Kyou-san," His head turned behind, looking at his master's perfect face, "Where do you want to go first?"

Hibari looked out of the window, looking at a child running to his parents. He had been a year since he and Mukuro left Japan and he hope not much changes were done to his precious school. At the same time, he wished Tsuna had stopped crying for Mukuro. He closed his eyes, he could not forget how weak and small Tsuna looked when he cried as Mukuro had cruelly announced they were going to Italy without giving Tsuna any comfort and reassurance he will be back. He closed his eyes, how could he forget the small trembling shoulders as tears ran down his face like waterfalls, yet stubbornly, he tried to give Mukuro a strained smile.

_Today was just like any other day to Tsuna. The three of them, Hibari, Mukuro and him went to the roof top and skipped almost half of their lessons. Tsuna was drawing, Hibari was napping and Mukuro listened to his i-pod, nothing unusual but somehow, Tsuna felt the atmopshere were heavier and he felt uneasy. He tried to hide it when he noticed nothing is different about Mukuro and Hibari. _

_Tsuna thought time past quickly with Hibari and Mukuro. He had noticed the sun had settled as he drew and they are giving out a red ethereal glow as the light shone on them. He stood up and brushed the dirt away from his pant, "Mukuro, Hibari-san, time to go home."_

_Hibari had heard him and stood up, brushing the dust away from his pant too. However, Mukuro sat there unmoving, staring at the sun in the horizon. Tsuna thought Mukuro was too deep in thoughts to hear him so he tried again, "Mukuro? Time to go home now, it's late."_

_Mukuro still sat there unmoving, as if he had lost his ability to hear. Hibari sighed, slight sorrow could be seen in his eyes, "Mukuro, do you want me to say or do you prefer to tell him yourself?"_

_Mukuro finally gave some response. He pointed to himself and turned his head to where Tsuna was standing, indicating he will be the one to tell. Meanwhile, Tsuna stood there with confusion and curiosity written all over his face. Mukuro chuckled bitterly, "Well, I guess it is time to tell you since the flight is tonight."_

_"What flight? Are you and Hibari going back to Italy?" Tsuna asked. He was feeling a little scared as he had never seen that cold expression on Mukuro's face directed at him at all, "When will you be back?"_

_"No, we will never be back, or at least not me." Mukuro said, his back facing Tsuna as he went for the door._

_Tsuna dashed forward to Mukuro, his hands clutching the back of Mukuro's uniform. His voice was trembling slightly, yet he tried to smile, "What do you mean? Please don't joke about this kind of things."_

_"It means, I will not come back here. It also means, we are over." Mukuro turned, looking straight into Tsuna's eyes, conveying to the Tsuna that he had meant what he said._

_"No! This can't be!" Tsuna took a few steps back, staring with disbelief as the tears rolled down freely from his cheeks. Hibari went to support Tsuna by the shoulders, his eyes glaring at Mukuro._

_"Can't you tell me in a nicer way?" Hibari scowled at Mukuro._

_Mukuro smiled bitterly, before turning and left. _

_Hibari pulled Tsuna from behind, covering Tsuna's eyes with his one of his hand, while the other was wrapped tightly on Tsuna's waist. Hibari whispered, "Herbivore, sorry."_

He opened his eyes, "Bring me to Sawada residence first. You will bring the luggage back to the apartment after dropping me off."

"Yes, Kyou-san."

Hibari was a tad disappointed when Nana told him Tsuna had went to the supermarket to buy a watermelon even though he did not show it on the surface. However, Nana was someone who was sensitive to others feelings so she had detected the slight change in his expression. She said, "Hibari-kun, you could go to the supermarket and look for him. He had been gone for awhile and I am quite worried."

"Okay, Sawada-san."

"Ara, I told you to call me mama like Tsu-kun, didn't I?" Nana said cheerily, giggling inwardly when she saw the slight blush on Hibari's handsome face. "Ne, you better go now or you might miss Tsu-kun."

Hibari bowed and left, "Goodbye."

As he walked, a small smile surfaced on his face. This place had not change at all, it is still the place he loved. The uncle selling meat were napping as there are no customer, the aunty working in the flower shop were as diligent as before when it came to tending for the flower and the young lady and young man were flirting blatantly to each other with skimpy clothes. Nothing had changed. Hibari went contented until he heard a scream from the alley. He frowned, really nothing had changed. Even the delinquents continue to cause trouble for him at the same place.

More scream could be heard and each one gets louder and louder as he walked briskly towards the source. Then, his heart nearly stop. He felt his stomach tightening and his anger boiling as he stared at them with huge intensity. In their hands were an unconscious Tsuna which were hurt badly.

The man with yellow coloured hair dropped Tsuna to the ground when he sensed another presence. He smirked, "Hello, handsome man. Want to join us?"

The man in black singlet sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Enough, haven't you have enough fun?"

Hibari felt even angry, he lunged forward, planting kicks and punches in their body. He did not relent even when they begged him to stop, he did not stop when they started bleeding or their bones cracked and he did not show mercy when they fell unconscious. He stopped when he heard a soft groan escaped from Tsuna's lips. This brought him back to his senses as he ran to Tsuna, craddling him gently in his arms and ran to his apartment.

During this time, he had called Tsuna's mother, cooked up an excuse for Tsuna to stay here for a few days while Kusakabe tended to Tsuna's wounds with utmost care. After all that is done, he changed Tsuna's clothes and caressed his hair tenderly, "I will protect you."

Finally, Tsuna fell asleep after crying for so long. His eyes were swollen and red. Hibari felt something tugging at his heart painfully when he looked at the injured Tsuna. He stared at Tsuna with his eyes full of emotions as he lowered his head and placed a light kiss on Tsuna's forehead.

* * *

Hello, everyone.

The poll will close when Mukuro appears in the next few chapters and I think I will write an interlude to explain the relation between Mukuro and Hibari. Also, I tried to write longer this time. I hope everyone will enjoy.

Also, _**please review and vote**_, okay?


End file.
